


Ethan's Spud

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, M/M, Protective Ethan, Ruined match, Slash, Spud is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Spud's is Ethan's.





	

Title: Ethan's Spud

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Ethan Carter III/Spud

Characters: Ethan Carter III, Spud, David Otunga.

Summary: Spud is Ethan's.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"No," Spud ordered. His voice harsh, as he tried to maintain his cold attitude, trying to keep his anger in mind. Spud swore to stay mad until, Ethan properly apologize for ruining his match. He was so close to pinning David Otunga only to have Ethan rush out there to attack the other man.

Ethan ignored the protests, his hands gripping his hips more harshly as he started to ground his cock against Spud's round ass.

Despite his anger, Spud bit his lip to stop the moans from coming out but one slipped. Ethan smiled at the sign of weakness before he attacked. The kisses placed on Spud's slender neck his hips roughly pulled back.

Spud whined throwing his neck back, ready to be taken right there in the hallway, then it all came back. "Sir! Stop it we're in the damn hallway! Stop it!" Spud hissed. His eyes scanning the area as he desperately tried to break free. Ethan ignored the other man's attempts and tried to get the other man to lean towards the wall.

"He kept touching you." Ethan mumbled against Spud's skin. Spud blushed, "I am a wrestler."

"Don't care. You're mine and he was touching too much." Ethan growled out pressing another kiss to the back of Spud's neck. Spud sighed relaxing letting Ethan littering marks over him. "Only for you."

"Mine."


End file.
